Familiar Demigod
by Lukas Avier
Summary: Annabeth is a wizard at Half Blood Academy. Unfortunately for her, her mind only works with facts and science, causing her magic to go haywire and explode. When the summoning day comes around, will Annabeth continue being the laughing stock as she fails, yet again, to use her magic or will she summon a familiar worth talk about? (I suck at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on..." Annabeth took a deep breath as she held up her staff, "I know how this works... I just need to apply the magic to it. No problem. It's just a simple fire spell." She gave a small shout and a small explosion sounded in her room. She visibly deflated as she surveyed the damage, "Easier said than done..."

* * *

"Alright, Class," Chiron, head teacher and the school's centaur, said as he paced back and forth in the front of the room. "Today we're going to be doing some basic alchemy. It's simple," He brought out four pebbles from under the podium and placed it on a table. "You chant just three words; _Ika meni arni,_ and focus on the type of medal you want," The pebbles glowed and changed to a golden like color.

"Oh, wow, is that gold?!" Drew, the class snob, exclaimed, leaning forward in interest.

"Only bronze, my dear. Now, who wants to try?" Glancing around, he brightened as he said, "How about the young lady taking notes?" He looked down at the attendance chart, "Annabeth Chase."

The blonde looked up and stood, walking past everyone, who started snickering and whispering to each other. She held her head high, blonde hair swishing behind her in it's high ponytail. Her gray eyes were steely, glaring at anyone who tried to grab her arm to stop her. "I just chant the three words that you said and think of the metal?" She asked, looking up at the centaur.

"Yes, my dear," Chiron nodded, smiling warmly.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Someone spoke up from the back of the class. It was Travis Stoll.

"Yeah," Connor Stoll, Travis's (not really) twin added from his brother's right. "Annie, here, isn't all that good with magic."

"Don't call me Annie," Annabeth snapped, glaring furiously at the two, who squeaked in fear. "My magic is fine."

Unseen by everyone, a young girl wearing a leather jacket slipped out, electric blue eyes flashing with amusement as she dragged a blonde haired boy with the same eyes behind her.

"That's the spirit," Chiron nodded, ignoring Connor's words. "Go ahead, my dear."

"But-" Travis was cut off when Annabeth began the spell.

" _Ika meni arni_!" The pebbles glowed a brilliant blue and everyone leaned in in awe before they suddenly exploded, turning everyone's hair black from the soot and causing Drew to cry about her hair.

Chiron coughed, waving a hand in front of his face, "I suppose... Class is dismissed. Remember, tomorrow we will all be attempting summoning so that we may obtain a familiar."

"Yes, sir," Everyone chorused.

"Nice going, Chase," Some kids snickered as they exited causing Annabeth to make a fist in anger.

Annabeth shook her head, willing herself to calm down, and sighed, "I guess it could be worse." She dug into the pocket of her skirt for her room key as she walked, "I could have taken down the whole building with this one."

"You mean you _didn't?_ "

Annabeth rolled her eyes and retorted without turning around from her door, "Ha ha, very funny, Jason. As you can see," She pointed out a window in the hall towards the large class building. It looked like a large arena from far away. "The building is very much still standing."

Jason nodded, glancing out the window, "Do you think you can do the summoning tomorrow?" He glanced at the blonde, electric blue eyes flashing with concern, to see her reaction.

Annabeth went to nod when she paused, turning around to lean on her door. "Honestly, no," The gray eyed girl admitted, taking her hair down from its ponytail. "But I'm still going to try. Maybe I'll actually get something good."

"Hopefully," Jason smiled at her. "I have faith in you." He turned to his door, unlocking it, before he remembered, "Oh, Thalia said that she'd see you later. Something about visiting Death Breath or whatever."

The girl nodded, "Alright, thanks. Good night, Jason."

"Night, Annabeth."

* * *

"Good luck on your summoning, Annie-bell," Drew smirked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "We all know you'll need it."

Annabeth scoffed, turning her head, "Hardly. I have complete faith in my abilities today."

"Please, after yesterday's show, I severely doubt it. I find it hard to believe you're from the Athena branch."

"Shut it, Barbie," The blonde snarled. "Don't mess with us Athena kids."

"Whatever," Drew strutted away, looking around for some poor sap to flirt with.

"Gods, she annoys me," The Athena child muttered to herself.

"She annoys everyone," Someone spoke next to her, making her jump slightly. "Unfortunately, she's from my hall. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Piper McLean." Piper was a young girl, around sixteen, with smooth tan skin and kaleidoscope eyes. Her hair was a nice brown but was choppy, as if she took scissors to it, and had a white feather tied to the end of a braid. She wore the school uniform; an orange T-shirt with the 'Half Blood Academy' on the front, a black skirt that went just above the knees, and short black boots.

"Annabeth Chase," The blonde introduced herself. "She always pesters me because my magic goes haywire sometimes."

"It's probably because you're used to hard facts; science, right?" Piper smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of things one of these days."

"Thanks, Piper," Annabeth gave her own smile. "Oh, I think it's your turn for the summoning."

"Right," Piper nodded and waved at the girl. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Annabeth Chase"

Said blonde looked up when he name was called. Looking around, she noticed that each of her friends had their familiars; Jason had a lightning horse, Piper had a dove, Frank (who she didn't realize was there, along with Hazel, his girlfriend) had a small iguana, Hazel had a weasel which she pet gently in her lap, Leo (again, not mentioned before because he annoys the _crap_ out of Annabeth) had a metal dragon the size of a medium sized dining table, and Thalia (the girl with the leather jacket from the classroom) had an eagle.

 _Wow, all of them are so cool_ , Annabeth marveled as she made her way towards Chiron.

"Just say whatever comes to your mind," The centaur said warmly. "You'll do fine."

Annabeth nodded and took a deep breath, "I call upon thee from the planes of existence. Come to my aid and serve me as my familiar. Stay with me as my partner and protect me. I'll guide you like the moon does the tides."

For a split second, nothing happened and Annabeth's eyes widened at her choice of words, _Tides.. Oh, no. Did I say something wrong? Was I too demanding or was I too forwar-_

Before she could finish her thought, a bright blue light filled the area. As it faded, everyone could make out a figure.

"A boy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"A boy?!"_

Annabeth could only stare with wide eyes as the blue light disappeared. The boy had wavy black hair that fell in front of his eyes, hiding them from view, and tan skin. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt, black pants which were ripped slightly, and dark brown boots. He held a black trench coat over one arm as he stood there. On one thigh, he had a black pistol with strange green lines and a celestial bronze sword strapped to the belt above it. On the other thigh, he had a pouch full of daggers and knives, all which gleamed dangerously. He had an aura around him that screamed, _Why'd I even bother coming here?_

Suddenly, the blonde spotted something on his shirt, barely visible to anyone, and her face set in a scowl. _Just my luck..._

As if sensing her displeasure, the boy placed his coat on, blocking his shirt from view. He looked up at her and frowned when their eyes met. He seemed to have the same thought as her when he sighed as if it was the worst day of his life.

"This is an... interesting... development," Chiron finally spoke, breaking the two from their staring contest. He turned to the summon and asked, "May I ask what kind of summon you are?"

The boy tilted his head for a moment in thought, not looking at Chiron. He glanced over at Annabeth, who was trying to ignore everyone's jeers at how she probably messed up again, before answering, "I'm a weapons specialist." He didn't have to look up to see the blonde's surprise and confusion.

"I see," Chiron nodded but his eyes flashed with a strange emotion. "Well, it seems you need to complete the contract." He directed the last part to Annabeth.

The gray-eyed girl scowled again, obviously looking displeased about that. Marching towards the summon, she grabbed both sides of his face pulled him towards her. "Don't flatter yourself, _boy,_ " She murmured before placing her lips on his. The kiss was gentle and quick, Annabeth pulling back with a frown.

The boy was frozen for a moment before a searing pain was felt on his collar bone. It felt like something was being engraved into his skin, slowly and painfully. Finally, after what felt like hours, it ended and the summon looked down. His eyes, which the audience could barely see due to his hair, flashed with annoyance. Burned onto his collar bone was something he didn't seem quite fond of at the moment.

 _ **Chase.**_

* * *

"Alright," Annabeth stormed into her room with a scowl, trying to ignore her new familiar. The teenage boy was silent, choosing to close the door softly behind him and lean on it. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"I don't know," Her familiar spoke for the first time; his voice rich and smooth. It had a cold edge to it and Annabeth could tell that he wasn't happy."You tell me, _Athena_ child," He said 'Athena' like it was the most disgusting thing.

"Poseidon spawn," Annabeth glared at him and green clashed with gray. She sighed, sitting on her bed, "I guess I'm stuck with you now. What's your name?"

The familiar snorted but glanced at her as he said, "Perseus."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Perseus? Strange name."

"I know," Perseus sighed. "But I was named that and, well, nothing I can do about it." He stared at her for a second, "And your name is..."

"Oh, it's-"

"UP! UP! UP!" Perseus held up a hand to stop her, "Don't tell me! I wanna guess."

Annabeth blinked in surprise at her familiar. First he was all 'leave me alone' and now he was all fun and games. "Okay," She nodded and waited.

Finally, Perseus snapped his fingers, green eyes flashing up to her gray ones, "Annabeth Chase."

Something seemed to happen as he said her name. It wasn't an explosion or a freak storm but just a simple change in the air. As the two shook hands, to everyone in the school, it felt like something big was going to happen.

* * *

"Oi," Perseus leaned against the side of the brown desk Annabeth sat at. The girl was drawing on some papers, occasionally reading from books. It was well into the night and her candle light was dimming. "It's twelve. Go to bed."

Annabeth only murmured something and shifted, filing some papers in a folder before grabbing fresh ones. She didn't seem to notice her familiar just a foot away from her, watching her silently.

Perseus sighed when he noticed Annabeth slump forward, soft snores exiting her mouth. Pushing himself off the desk, he walked over to her. "Don't push yourself too hard, Beth," He murmured, picking her up bridal style and placing her on her bed, drawing the covers over her.

* * *

Annabeth blinked when the sunlight hit her face, squinting her eyes and sitting up. She was surprised when she realized that she was lying in her bed and not sitting at her desk. Glancing around, she noticed Perseus standing next to her. His arms were crossed and he leaned on the wall, eyes closed and head faced down slightly. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but still smiled softly. He must have brought her here.

There was a knock on her door and a voice said, "Annabeth, it's Piper! Come on, we have a test today, remember?"

"Coming! Hold on, give me ten minutes!" Annabeth threw off her covers and jumped to her feet. She noticed green eyes looking at her curiously and explained, "That's Piper. I just met her yesterday before I summoned you."

The familiar nodded at that information and tilted his head to her dresser, eyes never leaving the blonde.

Looking over to where he motioned, Annabeth saw her school uniform folded neatly and sitting at the top of the dresser, "You... You grabbed my clothes?"

"You went to bed late," Perseus said, pushing her gently towards the piece of furniture. "Now, hurry and change." He turned around to give her privacy, setting to work on fixing her bed.

"You don't have to do that," Annabeth said, looking at her familiar through her body mirror. His back was towards her but she could feel his small smile as he spoke.

"I don't mind. You have to leave soon and you won't be able to do it later," The raven haired summon looked around the room once Annabeth was finished changing and frowned. "You don't have much things here."

The blonde sighed, attempting to fix her hair in a bun and failing, "Yeah, I know. I don't have enough money." She growled in frustration and let her hair fall, "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix hair, do you?"

Perseus stared at her blankly before smiling in amusement, "As a matter of fact, yes. I do know how to do hair." He walked to wards her, gesturing for her to take a seat on her desk chair, before grabbing her brush. As he gently brushed her hair, he murmured, "For a child of Athena, you aren't half bad, Beth."

"Don't call me that," Annabeth murmured, nearly falling asleep as gentle fingers ran through her hair.

"Mmm," Perseus merely hummed to himself, fixing her hair into a neat bun. "There we are. How do you like it?" He grabbed a small mirror and held it up for her to see.

Turning her head from side to side, Annabeth smiled, "It's perfect. Where'd you learn to do a bun?"

"Hmm," Perseus tapped his chin before answering. "When I was little, my mom always allowed me to do her hair." He shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

"Definitely," Annabeth nodded. She stood, putting away her items on her desk and grabbing her bag, "Let's go, I don't want to be late to class."

"Bleh," Was all Perseus said.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Bleh," Was all Perseus said._

Annabeth walked with her head high, ignoring the whispers and stares, as she made her way with her familiar at her side. She ignored his presence for now; the sound of his coat swishing behind him, his boots tapping against the tile floor, the gentle hum of his voice behind his closed lips. She needed to ignore it for now. She had to focus. She _needed_ to focus. Today her class was going have their familiars interact with each other. She had to make sure that she didn't look like some week girl they all thought she was because she _wasn't_ that. She'd never be that.

"It's going to be okay."

Annabeth jerked out of her thoughts at Perseus' voice. She looked over to see him giving her a small smile, sea-green eyes glittering. He then turned his head, facing forward once more, and continued on, walking in perfect time with her. "Right," She breathed, rolling her shoulders.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Annie-bell and her," Drew looked at Perseus in distain. "...Familiar. I'm surprised you even decided to show up today. You disgraced the Athena branch with your horrible mag-" She squeaked in fear when a fist hit the stone wall an inch next to her head.

"Let's go," Perseus said to Annabeth, moving his arm back to his side. He grabbed her arm in a gentle grip, pulling her away from the Aphrodite child.

"Thank you," The blonde said after a moment, looking down at her shoes for a moment.

"I didn't do it for you," He replied, finally releasing her. "I don't like children of Aphrodite much except for a select few." He glanced at her again, his midnight hair covering his eyes once more, "But if it makes you feel better... You're welcome, Beth."

"Don't call me that," She snarled, eyes flashing.

"I thought I'd find you arguing with your familiar," A female said, voice filled with amusement. It was Thalia, the girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. Her eagle was perched on her shoulder, watching them all closely.

"Is it bad that I hope it shits on you?" Perseus asked, tilting his head innocently as he stared back at the bird.

"Not if it's bad that I want to see my best friend throttle you," The girl replied and the two had a stare down, neither one backing down. Finally, she stuck out her hand, "Thalia Grace, Zeus' branch."

Perseus took her hand, smiling slightly, "Perseus Jackson..." He paused and looked at his master, continuing when she nodded, "Poseidon branch. Nice to meet you."

Thalia looked at her best friend for a moment before nodding and petting her eagle, "Interesting..."

Annabeth released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "That... Was terrifying."

Perseus chuckled, shaking his head, and held out his arm to Thalia's eagle. The bird stared at the limb for a moment before squawking and hopping on, "What is her name?"

"Silver," The child of Zeus answered, arms crossed. "I guess it's because, when they fall out, her feathers turn silver."

The familiar nodded and stared at the eagle for a moment. "So unoriginal," He deadpanned and ducked when the bird flew up and swooped low to peck him. "Hey! Whoa, I'm just stating the truth! Thalia, control your freaky bird!"

Said girl nearly fell to the floor laughing as she watched the teen duck and dodge her familiar's attacks wildly. Finally, she regained her breath and let out a shrill whistle. Silver stopped her next attack and flew back to her master's shoulder, silver-gold eyes glaring at the boy. "Nice job," She snorted. "Very graceful."

"Oh, shut up, Spark Plug," Perseus snapped, shifting his glare to her.

"What did you say, Fish Face?!" Thalia snarled and the two butted heads.

"You heard me, Windbag!"

"Kelp Head!"

"Sparkle As-"

"That's enough!" Annabeth cut in, grabbing Perseus by the ear, "We are not here to start a fight so sit down and shut up!"

"He won't listen to you, Annie," Thalia growled, glaring harshly at the familiar. "He's Poseidon Spawn. They listen to no one."

"He _will_ listen to me. Perseus, sit down. Be quiet for just a moment, okay?"

Annabeth's familiar stared at her for a second and Thalia gave the blonde a look as if to say _'see_?' before sighing, "Fine." He flopped down onto the grass, his weapons making a small sound as they clanged together.

"What..?" Thalia gaped before turning to her best friend, "You, Annie, are a miracle worker."

"Don't call me that," The blonde sighed. "And he's not that bad once you get to know him. He can be nice sometimes."

"I've always been nice," Her familiar said, looking up at her.

"Hush, Perseus."

"Okay, would you _stop_ calling me that? Just call me Percy."

"You want us to call you Percy?" Thalia asked with a raised brow.

"You can't call me that, Sparky," He pointed at the dark haired girl. Beth, however, can. You should feel honored, child of Athena," He stared at the blonde before proceeding to lay back down and fall asleep.

"Aw, man, I was hoping to catch him before he fell asleep," Jason sighed as he walked over to the group. He looked down at the sleeping familiar in amusement before looking at his sister, Thalia, "Or did you kill him?"

"Sadly, no," His sister said and grinned when Annabeth elbowed him.

"You sure?" Leo popped up behind Jason, peering at Percy. He flinched in surprise when the familiar opened one eye to look at him before turning on his side, his back facing the Hispanic, "I don't think he likes me."

"I don't think so," Piper giggled, slipping her hand in Jason's and pecking his cheek. "I think he's just tired."

"Careful," Annabeth said, looking over at the new arrival. "He doesn't like children of Aphrodite."

"I said a select few, Beth," Percy said, suddenly by her feet and wrapping himself around her ankles like a cat. "You're making me sound like a bad person."

Annabeth looked down at her familiar in surprise before looking over at Leo, "Where's your familiar?"

"Over there," The Hispanic pointed behind him with her thumb. A large metal dragon was going through a tankard of oil, splashing anyone unfortunate to be around him, "His name's Festus."

"Happy the Dragon," Jason mused silently to himself, trying to hide a grin.

"Oh, shut up, Superman," Leo rolled his eyes, having overheard his bestfriend.

Percy looked over at the group and rolled away when he noticed that no one was focusing on him.

* * *

"So, what do you think Chiron's going to have us do today while our familiars interact?" Piper asked and her dove nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"He's probably going to have us watch them so they don't go berserk," Jason answered before freezing. "Speaking of familiars..." He looked down at the empty space by Annabeth's feet, "Where did yours go, Annabeth?"

The blonde looked down and sighed, smacking her face, "Great..."

"Oh, my gods," A boy said, running towards a crowd that had gathered at the other clearing. "Are serious?"

"Yeah," Another answered, looking almost exactly the same as the other. "Someone picked a fight with Clarisse."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other before the blonde ran off to the crowd, "Percy!"

* * *

"What was your name again?" Clarisse La Rue sneered as she and Percy circled each other, ignoring the growing audience.

"Percy Jackson," Percy answered, staring her down with his glowing green eyes.

"Well, _Prissy_ , you have some nerve spilling water on me," The girl snarled, twirling the spear she held in her hand expertly. "I don't care if it was an accident or not."

"Oh, it wasn't," Percy grinned brightly, hands clasped behind his back as they continued to circle each other, "I just don't like children of Ares. I think they're stupid."

"How dare you insult the Ares branch, Punk," Clarisse snarled and thrust at him with her spear.

Percy simply unhooked his sword from his belt and blocked the dagger. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt a jolt run up his arm. He felt a painful tingling all over his body and his hair stand on end. His arm went numb, and the air burned.

Electricity. Her stupid spear was electric. He fell back, nudging his pitch black shield off his back that no one noticed. It stabbed itself into the dirt and the familiar threw his sword to his other hand, using the numb one to pick up the shield. He stood up and raised his sword, ignoring the tingling sensation as Clarisse slammed her spear against it.

Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, Percy caught the shaft between the edge of his shield and sword, and he snapped it like a twig.

"Ah!" She screamed, "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

"Shut your mouth, Boar Face," Percy said but he was grinning as if he was having the time of his life. He probably would have said more but a certain blonde haired girl pushed her way through the crowd, gray eyes flashing dangerously, "H-Hey, Beth. How'ya doing?"

"Perseus Jackson, just what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Annabeth snapped, arms crossed and tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.


End file.
